Insomie, a Stony story
by ENITU
Summary: Tony n'arrive pas a dormir et écoute son album préféré de Black Sabbath à fond dans son atelier. Le vacarme réveille un Steve solitaire en manque de compagnie. STONY FANFIC. Lemon.


**Bonjour bonjour ! Je décide de sauter le pas et d'écrire ma toute première fanfiction.. Une fanfic Stony, évidemment ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'en fais un OS ou la première partie d'une looongue série sur ce couple... Bref, Enjoy :D**

 **Disclamer : Bien entendu, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla.**

 **Rating M parce que beaucoup de sexe, wow, very homo, much penis, wow.**

* * *

Tony n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme à son habitude. Assis sur la chaise noire de son immense atelier il travaillait sans trop de motivation sur le bras de sa toute dernière armure. A coté de lui, une bouteille de whisky à peine ouverte mais déjà bien entamée lui tenait compagnie. Jarvis avait pris soin de mettre en route l'album _Paranoid_ de Black Sabbath, le préférer de son créateur. Tony esquissa un petit sourire lorsque la chanson _Iron Man_ fit entendre ses premières notes. Il avait souvent écouté cette chanson dans son adolescence. Maintenant les habitants des Etats-Unis tout entier l'appelaient ainsi. Si on lui avait dit ça à l'époque il aurait surement bien rit.

La musique était si forte qu'il n'entendit pas le Capitaine Rogers arriver dans l'atelier comme une furie. Ce fut Jarvis qui coupa net les enceintes et Tony eut le temps d'entendre très distinctement les derniers mots de la phrase de son coéquipier :

"- ...QUE CE VACARME ?!"

Tony manqua de tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise et pivota maladroitement pour faire face au super soldat à l'air agacé.

"- Stark. Il est trois heures du matin. Il faudrait peut-être penser à baisser le volume, soupira le Capitaine, habillé d'un pantalon de jogging noir et d'un simple t-shirt gris foncé.

\- Désolé Cap', répondit Tony, sincère, mais également un peu amusé, parfois j'oublie qu'un super soldat à la super ouïe habite ici. Normalement les murs sont assez insonorisés. Tu devrais peut-être investir dans des super-bouchons d'oreilles génétiquement modifiés par le gouvernement ! Je demanderais à Fury s'il peut te trouver ça.

\- Pas de problème Stark, juste essaye de faire attention. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil facilement... De toute façon c'est trop tard pour ce soir je n'arriverais plus à fermer les yeux maintenant. Je te laisse je vais courir quelques kilomètres."

Le Capitaine s'apprêtait à tourner les talons d'un air nonchalant quand Tony, qui lui aussi souffrait d'insomnie ce soir-là, lui lança :

"- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal. Je suis pas motivé ce soir. Je laisserais Jarvis s'occuper de ça plus tard.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. Par contre j'ai un petit creux je vais me cherche une part de pizza dans le frigo. Je reviens tout de suite, répondit le grand blond, enjoué à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

\- Bah attend je viens avec toi, c'est un peu lugubre ici."

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en silence. Tony trainait dernière le super soldat qui descendait les marches deux par deux avec une aisance folle. Il observa ce dernier, admirant la souplesse de ce corps pourtant si imposant, comme taillé à même la roche. Il détourna le regard, par peur que le Capitaine ne le remarque. Il décida néanmoins de briser le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.

"- Dis-moi Cap', pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'appeler Stark. On vit sous le même toit maintenant, tu devrais avoir commencé à apprendre mon prénom. C'est Tony d'ailleurs, si tu n'étais toujours pas au courant, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que nous étions proches au point de s'appeler par nos prénoms, Stark, répondit le Capitaine, un petit sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres. Je te signale que tu ne m'appelles pas Steve non plus.

\- Eh bien je nous décrète officiellement assez proche pour les familiarités. De toute façon, maintenant que je sais à quoi ressemble ton pyjama, je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade de simples coéquipiers sur le champ de bataille.

\- Ce n'est pas mon pyjama, j'ai juste enfilé ce qui me tombait sous la main pour ne pas débarquer à moitié nu dans ton atelier, répondit simplement Steve."

Tony ne répondit pas. Il avait imaginé un bref instant à quoi aurait pu ressembler son colocataire vêtu d'un simple boxer, allongé dans son immense lit renforcé spécialement pour soutenir sa carrure impressionnante. Cette vision le troubla bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin dans l'immense cuisine de la tour Stark, au centre de laquelle se dressait une imposante table en marbre et plusieurs chaises. Steve attrapa une part de pizza dans le frigo et l'engouffra dans le micro-onde quelques centimètres plus loin.

"- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu en voulais une part, dit Steve, un peu gêné d'avoir oublié le maître de la maison.

\- T'inquiète pas, de toute façon j'ai plus soif que je n'ai faim, répondit l'ingénieur, sa bouteille de whisky entamée à la main.

\- J'en prendrais bien un petit verre d'ailleurs, s'empressa de répondre le Capitaine"

Tony fut étonné de cette réponse. Il n'avait jamais vu le fameux Captain America boire une seule goute d'alcool. Pourtant, il le côtoyait quotidiennement, depuis que le S.H.I.E.L.D avait fait déménager toute l'équipe des Avengers dans sa tour. Steve attrapa un verre dans un placard et le tendit vers Tony qui en voulant le lui prendre pour le remplir, effleura brièvement les doigts de son coéquipier. Le contact fut électrique. Tony, pris d'un élan d'adrénaline incontrôlé, arracha le verre des mains du super soldat, pour le poser brutalement sur la table de marbre. Il agrippa son bras pour l'entrainer violemment vers lui, et s'écrasa littéralement contre son torse musclé. Il resta ainsi une fraction de seconde, avant de lever son menton pour déplacer l'angle de ses lèvres face à celles du Capitaine. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que ce dernier ne le repousse d'un geste vif en criant:

"- Tony qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Tu as assimilé mon prénom à ce que je vois. N'ai pas peur, approche, répondit Tony, avançant de quelques pas vers Steve, d'un air confiant."

Mais le blond recula instinctivement, une lueur d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Tony remarqua son expression et s'immobilisa, déçu. Il aurait dû se douter que son geste était parfaitement stupide. Bien sûr, le grand Captain America ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, quand il se tenait au côté de cette silhouette parfaitement taillé, quand il plongeait son regard dans ces yeux d'un bleu topaze saisissant d'intensité, il ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver des sensations étranges qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties en n'importe quelle occasion. Ce sentiment inconnu jusqu'alors lui procurait une chaleur intense dans tout son corps, jusque dans les os, et son cœur battait la mesure d'un rythme particulièrement soutenu. Il était parfois secoué de frisson lorsqu'en pleine bataille, il admirait le soldat bouger dans son uniforme sur mesure. Il baissa la tête et soupira :

"- Désolé Cap', c'était stupide, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je retourne à mon atelier, passe une bonne nuit. Bon appétit, renchérit-il en pointant le micro onde qui venait de se mettre à sonner, indiquant que la pizza était prête."

Il retourna vers les escaliers, penaud et gêné et disparu de la cuisine, laissant derrière lui un Steve ahuri, regardant dans le vide.

Steve mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il repassa la scène dans sa tête plusieurs fois, Tony l'entrainant avec force vers lui et s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si ce n'était pas le fruit d'une hallucination due au sérum qui coulait dans ses veines. _Ce ne pouvait être réel. Tony ne peut pas être... Homosexuel. Ok, il a un sérieux penchant pour l'illégalité et l'interdit mais ça... Ce n'est pas possible. Pas Stark... pas Tony._ Puis ça lui revint comme un flash. C'était l'année 2015. L'homosexualité n'était plus un crime. Le mariage homosexuel venait d'être autorisé dans les 50 Etats. _C'était devenu normal._

Steve se ressaisit, et se dirigea en trombe vers l'atelier. il repensa à tous ses moments où il regardait Tony Stark, sans se poser beaucoup de questions. Il repensa au premier jour où il l'avait vu, et à quel point il lui avait rappelé son père. Il était devenu la seule chose familière dans ce monde inconnu qu'il avait du mal à apprivoiser. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en réalité, Stark _l'attirait._ Il arriva devant la grande porte en métal d'où provenaient les notes du morceau qu'il avait interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter l'ingénieur une seconde fois.

"- Putain on t'as _jamais_ appris à frapper ou quoi ? hurla Tony, apparemment sur les nerfs.

\- Désolé, Tony écoute je... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça tout à l'air pour l'amour du ciel !"

Tony resta silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes. Il regarda attentivement le soldat qui semblait encore plus confus qu'un peu plus tôt.

"- Ecoute Cap', je vais pas te mentir, maintenant je peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu me plais. Terriblement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme avant de te rencontrer. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mais je te promets Steve, que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je comprends que j'ai été trop loin et ce que je ressens est loin d'être réciproque, je ne suis pas étonné. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Euh d'accord, ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Steve, si timide qu'il n'arrivait pas à contredire l'ingénieur."

Ce fut à ce moment que la donne changea. Tony remarqua immédiatement le changement d'expression dans le visage du soldat. Il y voyait maintenant de la peine. Il comprit que Steve Rogers n'arriverait jamais à lui parler si franchement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et demanda:

"- Steve, est-ce ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- En même temps avec ce qu'il vient de se passer j'ai le droit d'avoir l'air bizarre, répondit Steve qui avait pris une légère teinte tomate.

\- Steve, approche deux secondes."

Le Capitaine hésita, avant de faire deux pas en direction de son coéquipier. Tony se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de l'homme. Ce dernier le dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête mais paraissait pourtant si fragile. Il attrapa sa main et joua avec ses longs doigts un moment. Puis il posa délicatement son autre paume valide sur la joue du soldat qui ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

"- Tony je...

\- Steve, le coupa immédiatement Tony, je sais que tu as du mal à exprimer ce que tu ressens, même pour moi ce n'est pas facile. Si tu veux que je m'arrête, tu me le dis, et on en parle plus."

Tony se rapprocha encore plus près et son ARC reactor effleurait désormais le t-shirt du Capitaine. Il n'eut pas à relever le menton aussi haut que la dernière fois car Steve avait baissé la tête de façon à rendre l'ascension plus facile. Tony, qui essayait d'y aller le plus doucement possible, vit ce geste comme la permission d'accélérer la cadence et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celle du soldat. Le baiser fut passionné et ce fut Steve qui en premier présenta sa langue contre les lèvres de son amant. _Son amant._ Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais ce terme semblait tout à fait approprié, comme prédestiné. Tony s'étonna de ce retournement de situation, et laissa le Capitaine prendre les rênes avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Steve ne se contrôlait plus. il attrapa l'ingénieur par la taille pour le presser encore plus contre lui. Il sentait le léger relief de l'ARC reactor contre son torse et il eut la soudaine envie de le _sentir_ sur sa peau. Il rompit leur étreinte, maudissant son geste, et retira son t-shirt tellement rapidement qu'il faillit le déchirer. Tony comprit le message et retira le sien presque immédiatement. D'une main, Steve attira Tony vers lui et l'embrassa de plus bel, sa main libre se perdant dans les cheveux d'un brun presque noir de l'ingénieur. Tony était perdu. Il ne savait pas ou poser ses mains, qui se baladaient sur le dos du soldat, traçant toutes les courbes de ses muscles tendus sous l'excitation. En parlant de muscle, il commençait à sentir le sien durcir, un peu trop à l'étroit dans son boxer. Steve changea de peu sa position et son érection déjà bien prononcée rencontra celle de Tony, qui laissa échapper un soupir à son contact. Steve rompit le baiser pour loger ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, marquant sa peau hâlée et la taquinant de sa langue. Tony, qui ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps soupira bruyamment:

"- Steve, j'ai besoin de toi.. J'ai.. J'ai besoin de te sentir... Fait de moi.. Ce que tu veux..."

Steve n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. D'un geste de la main il nettoya le bureau, envoyant les morceaux d'armure et les outils à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il souleva Tony sans effort et l'allongea doucement sur le meuble en métal froid. La sensation arracha un grognement à Tony. Mais lorsque la chaleur du blond le rejoint, il oublia immédiatement ce léger inconfort. Steve avait posé sa main contre son entrejambe et commençait à masser son membre dressé à travers le tissu rugueux de son jean. Tony agrippa avec force les fesses musclées du Capitaine, l'attirant toujours plus près de lui. Il sentait l'odeur enivrante de Steve se répandre partout, un mélange de Cologne et de vanille. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsque Steve s'éloigna de lui, pour lui déboutonner son pantalon.

"- A..Attends, réussi-t-il a dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Steve, inquiet.

\- Déshabille-toi. Je veux te regarder.

Steve plongea son regard dans celui du brun et s'écarta pour se mettre debout. Sans le quitter des yeux, il défit le cordon de son jogging pour le faire tomber à terre. Tony admira le corps d'Apollon du Capitaine, encore plus sexy que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Sa peau velouté, pâle comme de la porcelaine, reflétait la lueur bleue émanant de sa poitrine. Steve passa ses doigts entre sa peau et l'élastique de son caleçon, et commença à le baisser doucement, avec un petit sourire. Lorsque le morceau de tissu toucha le sol, Tony ne put retenir un soupir d'excitation, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. _Mon Dieu, Steve était... Imposant_. Tony se dit que c'était sûrement l'un des effets du sérum. Steve s'approcha, son irrésistible petit sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

"- Maintenant c'est ton tour... murmura-t-il posant ses mains sur le jean de Tony."

Il le déboutonna d'un coup sec et tira la pièce d'épais tissus vers lui, agrippant le boxer rouge au passage pour aller plus vite. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer ce corps parfait, fin et musclé à la fois, parfaitement proportionné puis rejoint Tony pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Tony essaya d'atteindre la boîte à outils poser à quelque centimètre de lui pour y attraper une petite bouteille de lubrifiant à base d'eau qui ferait tout à fait l'affaire. Pendant ce temps, Steve attrapa la verge de son amant à pleine main et commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient pressant son gland à chaque passage. Tony laissa échapper un juron :

"- Putain Steve ! Je pensais que tout ça était nouveau pour toi !

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu largement le temps de m'exercer sur mon propre corps, répondit-il en riant."

Une vague de chaleur parcourue tout le corps de Tony qui se cambra permettant un léger contact entre les deux sexes dressés. Steve laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et attrapa la jambe de Tony pour la caler sur son épaule.

"- Ca va devenir nouveau pour moi maintenant va falloir me guider un peu, murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Juste, vas-y doucement. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi."

Il déboucha la bouteille de lubrifiant et la tendit vers Steve. Ce dernier en sortit quelques gouttes qui déposa sur ses doigts avant de les diriger vers les fesses de son compagnon. Il malaxa doucement le petit anneau de chair, bien trop étroit encore. Tony soupirait de plus en plus fort. Steve y introduisit un doigt tout en continuant d'embrasser la nuque de l'ingénieur, pour ensuite descendre le long de son torse, longeant les cicatrices jusqu'à la pièce de métal d'où s'élevait une délicieuse lueur bleutée. Lorsque son doigt fut complètement entré il sentit une petite surface dure et appuya dessus instinctivement. Tony hurla de plaisir, et se cambra à son maximum. Steve avait trouvé sa prostate du premier coup. Il remua son doigt doucement appuyant sur la zone érogène de temps à autre, arrachant à Tony des cris de plus en plus intenses. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt et commença à effectuer des mouvements circulaires pour détendre au maximum son partenaire. Tony exaltait. La deuxième main du Capitaine massait toujours son sexe tendu à son maximum et chaque pression sur sa prostate l'envoyait un peu plus loin dans le plaisir. Il se sentit coupable d'être le seul à recevoir autant et agrippa la verge du soldat sans prévenir, lui imposant de rapides frictions. Steve soupira bruyamment, mais pas assez pour l'ingénieur qui sentait déjà en lui arriver un troisième doigt. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en eut assez d'attendre, attrapa de nouveau la bouteille de lubrifiant et plongea son regard dans celui de Steve :

"- Maintenant montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque"

Steve retira ses doigts d'un seul coup, ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Tony. Il se redressa, enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant en insistant sur le gland, et se pencha sur la table, son visage à hauteur de celui de son amant. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de l'embrasser tendrement mais passionnément, puis s'avança pour que son gland touche l'entrée de Tony. Tony bascula un peu plus son bassin pour renforcer la pression. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et Steve le pénétra lentement, se faisant un chemin entre les muscles serrés. Tony avait mal. Très mal. Steve le voyait sur son visage. Avant d'aller plus loin il tenta par tous les moyens de l'apaiser, le couvrant de baiser, de caresses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tony s'empala de lui même sur tout le membre du soldat qui gémit, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux du brun. Steve ne savait pas combien de temps il devait rester immobile pour permettre à son partenaire de s'habituer à sa présence, mais il savait par contre qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps sans bouger. C'est quand Tony lui agrippa les fesses qu'il comprit qu'il pouvait, et commença à aller et venir. Tony ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Steve était partout. De temps en temps, son gland heurtait sa prostate et lui arrachait un gémissement. Steve accéléra la cadence et changea d'angle pour pouvoir atteindre la prostate presque à chaque fois. Tony cru qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Steve allait de plus en plus vite, sa main droite agrippant la verge de Tony, sa main gauche agrippant ses cheveux. Tony enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du soldat, les mouvements de son bassin en parfaite synchronisation avec celui du Capitaine. Puis, Steve se retira entièrement pour le pénétrer d'un coup, appuyant violemment sur sa prostate. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Tony se cambra à son maximum, voulant rester empalé sur ce membre le plus longtemps possible, tandis qu'il jouissait dans un ultime hurlement, son sperme giclant sur son torse et celui du super soldat. Steve enchaina trois va-et-vient rapide avant de jouir lui aussi, et le son qui sortit de sa bouche fut sans doute la chose la plus terriblement sexy que Tony n'avait jamais entendu. Il tomba sur la table, se maintenant sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser Tony de son poids.

"- J'ai besoin de m'allonger dans un lit confortable pour me remettre de tout ça... murmura Tony, encore sonné."

Steve se retira lentement, et porta Tony pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, quelques mètres plus loin, au fond de l'atelier. Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce, épuisés. Tony attrapa quelque mouchoir pour nettoyer rapidement son torse et celui de son amant, puis se blottit contre ce dernier.

"- Y'a intérêt à ce qu'on remette ça, c'était la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ma vie.

\- Parce que pour toi c'était une "partie de jambe en l'air" ? répondit Steve amusé. Moi j'appelle ça de _l'art_!"

Tony ria et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes aux deux hommes pour trouver le sommeil qu'ils avaient cherché à atteindre toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu :3 Envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fanfiction EVER après tout ! C'était un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, je suis plutôt fière de moi ! A bientôt pour une suite peut-être :D !**

 **Remerciements : à 8ForInfinity, mon petit Prince qui est mon tout premier lecteur (et correcteur), je t'aime de l'amour (sérieusement allez voir sa première fanfic Johnlock/pokémon qui est trooooop géniale) et à mon Steve à moi, lov lov jtm for bb.**


End file.
